The Story Behind The Emperor's Eye
by Eir Eiki
Summary: Gold and crimson, now that is a beautiful combination but the there is a tragic price of obtaining them. (A short drabble about the story behind Akashi and how he obtain the emperor eye.)


This came to me from this kiaka image I saw and while I was making tamales. This story came to mind uwu

DISCLAIMER: None of the Kuroko no Basket Character belongs to me. All credit to rightful owner.

* * *

><p>AN: AU scenario taken place during Teiko between Kise and Akashi. This is just a drabble I did for the Akashi to my Kise and the beautiful drabble she wrote for me.

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuro, powerful captain that Teiko School has ever had. Not only powerful in the court but even his family was one to fear.<p>

He was known and fear as the Emperor but before he received that name there was a story behind his beautiful heterochromatic orbs. In reality he was a sad emperor that hid behind anger. Not anger at everyone but himself. He blame his incident and cursed his eyes for looking different yet he treasured it with all his heart.

A powerful family such as his would have the money to hire the best bodyguards the world had but it wasn't enough from preventing the tragic accident that happen to Akashi.

-o-

Akashi had become vice-captain of the basketball team right away. His talent and skill were impressive for the a 1st year. He had earn himself a spot in the starting line as well. As vice-captain he notice that they were others that poses amazing talents but not as much as his. He could see that they had potential as well to be in the starting line. Out of all othen the rookie was the one that he was in charge more, even though he was assigned to Kuroko. They all became friends and soon recognized as the _Generation of Miracles._ Akashi would always check their progress and growth in skills but specially the individual named Kise Ryouta. He learned fast and Akashi liked that, he could do any move right of the bat from just one look. A copycat was what they called him, Akashi knew he had a great team assemble.

Several incident happens, he didn't hesitated to become captain in that during that time but when it came to keeping the new starting line under control; he had to showed that he was the one on top. The members know as the _Generation of Miracles, _ where under his control, his power.

Since that day on, he became target it and he knew it. He had no problem he could protect himself and was smarter than them.

-o-

"Akashicchi?" the young blond called to the captain that was alone in the classroom reading.

Nothing was said from the redhead but just waited for blond to automatically continue.

"Mmm eno, Akashicchi, well I-I-" the blond continue to to go on as his captain didn't mind him taking.

Akashi driftet in the sound of his voice. For some reason the blond would always look for him with little things that didn't have importants just to talk to him, to have his attention. He found it irritating at the beginning but soon got used to him. He was one of the few rare person that was still carefree around him even when all the other _Miracle members _had distance themself's.

His presence was soothing and calming to him but he of course wouldn't show it. He soon notice that he would start smiling When hear the loud "_Akashicchi~~" _coming from the hallways of the school.

Little did Akashi know that his small pleasure of happiness would end soon.

One practice had gone horribly wrong, the _Kiseki members_ were all in a horrible mood. It was rare to have them all show up, even Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya were there. They had all been set up to fight in with one another. When Akashi came he set order and began to calm down the situation, letting himself completely open. The last thing he saw was a ball coming his way, he could have moved easy but the fact that Kise was coming his way to protect him let him to stay there. Only voices called him and a dark figure from the back smirking leaving the scene.

"Akashi-kun!" _That was Tetsuya_

"Akashi!"_That was Satsuki_

"Akashi!" _That was Shintaro_

"Aka-chin!" _That was Atsushi_

"Akashi!" _That was Daiki_

"Akashicchi!" _and the was Ryouta._

Those familiar voices that he knew so well but the one that hit more was Kise's voice.

He could barely stay conscious as he began to feel dizzy and a terrible pain in his left eye.

Everything was turning dark.

THe last thing he remembered was golden locks.

_How funny is life, Kise was the last thing i saw and heard._

-o-

When he regained consciousness, he woke up in a hospital bed with his his left eye baggage. He didn't remember much but that soon was cover by all the Kiseki Members; including Satsuki. They told him what had happen, how, why, and his eye. He had lost an eye due to a fan of Kise's and some very angry ex-basketball members. It was all shocking but as he look around he notice that only Kise was missing. Kuroko caught this and explain to him that he won't be coming to back. The room was quiet and no one spoke another word about Kise.

Years went on and soon Akashi's last year at Teiko would come to an end. Kise quit the basket basketball team, he quit modeling, and change school.

His shining star was gone without a trace. He could have search for him but his last words according to Kuroko was to not look for him. He soon realized that what Kise had done was given him one of his eyes. That he would have been blind from one eye for the rest of his life but Kise insistent that he would give him his. That Akashi had a brighter future than he had. After a long battle Kise won and the surgery was made. Kise end it up with Akashi's eyes in return.

**Gold and Crimson**, indeed it was a beautiful combination. It was a bittersweet , yet willing to treasure that pain.

"Baka Ryouta, why would you go to that extreme for me." He said to himself as he once again stuck to that habit of being alone in his classroom.

"It was because I loved Akashicchi!" A gentle smile appear on the blond that stand by the doorway.

Surprised by the sudden visit Akashi began to cry when his heterochromatic eyes meet with matching heterochromatic eyes.

The blond walk towards him, pulling him into his arm and place a gentle kiss on the eyelid where his golden eye.

"I love you too, Ryouta." He whispered knowing full well that Kise might have heard him.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah I broke my heart ;; writing

I will be writing more KiAka stories in the future and of course KiKuro too!


End file.
